In such fuel injection pumps, it is very difficult to provide and check control means such as grooves, inclined edges or bores, on or in the inside surfaces of the components, so as to insure that they have the required tolerances, both in the axial and radial directions with respect to one another, which tolerances are necessary to precisely maintain the control phases. The manufacture and quality control of the measurements of such components are therefore only possible at great expense.
The present invention seeks to eliminate this disadvantage and to provide a pump which is simple to manufacture and which has dimensions which can easily be subject to control.